The Princess and the Swan
by moonandwingx3
Summary: Duck wishes she could be a girl once again and is depending on Fakir to help make her dreams come true. However, a mysterious makes an offer to Duck that she can't refuse. Is it Drosselmeyer creating chaos to a new beginning? PLEASE R&R! ONLY 2 REVIEWS!
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: It's been a while since I've seen "Princess Tutu". I recently watched the series and I remembered why I hated the ending so much! Yes, I am a AhiruxFakir fan and when I watched the ending I was upset! So, I decided to write a Fanfiction for the first time in probably 8 years. I use to write a lot of Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossovers and made music videos so here I am…writing again! Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I DO NOT own Princess Tutu.

~Prologue~

Once upon a time, there was a duck who dreamed about becoming a princess, to live in a village where there was dancing, music, parties, and happiness. But most of all, the duck wanted to be with a knight whom she loved. It saddened the duck to see how she couldn't be a girl or share her thoughts to the world. The duck longed to be a princess, however, a mysterious sorcerer encountered the duck who was willing to make her wish come true. Desperate to be a girl, the duck gave in to a price she was willing to pay. She was only allowed to be a duck by day, and a girl by night. The only way the duck was able to remain a human forever was to find a young man who will remain faithful to her, and vow eternal love. However, not all stories have a happy ending.

Sun beamed down onto the beautiful lake where a happy duck splashed around in the water. Under a tree, a boy with black hair that was tied back, who had soft green eyes with a mysterious look, watched the duck from the shore as he wrote down sentences on his paper. He would glance to make sure the duck was safe and wasn't in any harm. He looked over to see how happy the duck was to be in the warm sun, yet cooling off in the water. He gave a slight smirk, it made him happy that the duck was happy. His attention went down to his pen and paper to continue to write.

On the outside, the duck appeared to be happy, but on the inside she longed for one thing. From the water, the duck looked at the boy lost in a daze, "_Oh Fakir, if only I could be a girl again…just for one day to be with my friends, dance ballet, and be with you._" Thought the Duck. The ducks eyes began to water as a tear rolled down her yellow feathery cheek. It was a long journey, but Mytho had his heart back and had Rue, Princess Tutu's work was done. The story was complete, but not for the duck. Although from the beginning the duck had strong feels for a Prince who once lost his heart, she helped him by gaining back the pieces. Through out that dark adventure, her heart developed feelings for Fakir. Sure he was rude, mysterious, always putting her down, and keeping to himself. On the outside he just appeared to be a short-tempered bully, but there was a soft, sensitive side deep down inside that the duck cared for. That night when she saw Fakir crying was when she saw his true colors.

"_I know I'm just a duck but is it selfish of me to want to be a girl again? I know it wasn't meant for me to be human but I just miss everyone so much, especially being able to talk to Fakir. I want to be a girl, I wish I could be a girl and Princess Tutu!_" thought the duck, She looked over watching Fakir writing and how she hoped he would someday figure out how he could turn her into a girl once again. When she saw Fakir writing, it made her smile.

"_I believe in you Fakir, if you can write an ending to defeating the Raven, then I know you can change me into a girl once again._"

Fakir set his pen down and took a break from writing; he leaned his head back against the tree and looked over towards the duck. They both got caught in a stare and quickly turned away blushing.

"_Great, she saw me looking" _thought Fakir. "Why do I care though? It's not like she's human."

That was the problem, she wasn't the ditzy, irresponsible, big mouth school girl that he knew. He would question himself why he was so attracted to her. It was probably because she had a big heart, cared for others, and was filled with love. Something that he never had or felt until he met her, she did change him. He thought back of the times where she was Princess Tutu and leaped out of Drosselmeyer's grave, how they hugged for the first time or when he danced with her last before turning back into a duck. How he wanted to hold her again, in his arms. Talk to her, go to school with her, just stay by her side forever. In a way he was but it just wasn't the same. He was taking care of a duck. Fakir then picked up his pen and continued to write again.

"_Don't worry Duck, I'll write a story for you like I always have. I'll figure out how to turn you back into a girl."_


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Fakir's eyes went off his paper to see fellow classmates of his were walking to school. It was just that time again to dance ballet at Gold Crown Academy with his fellow peers that he didn't really like associating with, especially the girls. They loved his bad boy look and reputation. A lot of boys were afraid of him, except for one.

"Hey Fakir, are you skipping school or are you just going to sit here?" asked a boy wearing glasses.

Fakir looked up, "Autor" he grunted. He then looked over to the lake to see Duck floating staring at him. Duck quickly swam over and hopped onto shore and waddled her way over to Fakir and Autor. Fakir picked her up and held her in his arms as he and Autor walked their way to the Gold Crown Academy to start their day.

"You know you can't bring animals into the school" commented Autor.

Duck got really angry and bright red when she heard that remark, "_Animal? Who does he think he is? I was once a girl and Princess Tutu you know! _"

"I know, that's why I'm going to put her in my locker." Replied Fakir.

Duck panicked when she heard that, "_Locker? In the boys locker room?_"

Autor looked at Fakir like he was from another world, "Locker? You got to be kidding me! A duck belongs out on the water"

Fakir then stopped in his tracks and glared at the bookworm. Fakir intimidated Autor whenever he glared his deep green eyes at him. It looked like he was about to kill him.

"Listen, I made a promise that I would never leave Duck's side and I would take care of her forever. That is a promise till the end", and off went the hotheaded knight.

Autor just watched Fakir walk alone into the academy holding the cute yellow duck. He wasn't lying when he said he would never leave Duck's side.

Duck looked up at Fakir with dreamy eyes as he made his entrance on the school grounds, "_Oh Fakir, you're so protective of me and always making sure I'm safe_." She closed her eyes and rested her little head on Fakir's chest. Fakir looked down and saw the sleeping duck in his arms; he couldn't help but show a smirk.

Fakir then gently placed Duck in his locker on top of his school clothes once he was done changing into his ballet attire. "I can't bring you in class but you'll be safe in here, don't wonder off though alright?"

"Quack!" nodded Duck.

Fakir gave a little smile and closed his locker door.

Duck listened to Fakir's footsteps walk away from her, "_He's so lucky…he gets to dance with everyone, especially with Pike and Lilie_".

"Oh this is so sad!" wailed a girl with blonde hair that was done in pigtails as she dramatically cried on her best friends shoulder.

"Calm down Lilie! You're making a scene in class!" snapped her friend that had pink hair with a recognizable tomboyish voice.

" I'm sorry Pike but class is just not the same without Duck!"

Fakir glanced over at the two loud girls when one of them called out 'Duck'. They were Duck's only two best friends despite how badly they always tried to set her up with either Mytho or himself. He did think it was a little cute when they wrote him a card that one-day saying it was from Duck. He remembered that day,

"_Hey"_

"_What?"_

"_Uzura brought this to me" Fakir showed Duck the card. _

_Duck blushed at panicked, "I didn't write it! Pike and Lilie wrote it! I'm sorry!"_

_Fakir gave Duck a pitiful look, "Don't waste time on trifles idiot" and walked away leaving Duck alone. _

"_Stupid girls_" thought Fakir he then focused on the lesson the teacher was going over, learning more ballet techniques. But Pike and Lilie were right; it just wasn't the same without Duck. Usually she would be falling over and not being able to hold her balance. She wasn't the greatest ballerina but not matter how poorly she failed; she was always willing to try and do her best.

"_I need to figure out how I can possibly change her into a girl once again, but how? I don't know if I posses that kind of power to do it though through my stories_" thought Fakir as he was trying to pay attention to his teacher.

"_I don't like it in here, its too dark_" thought Duck as she looked around in Fakir's locker. "_I wonder if I can open it just a little to get some light_".

Duck pushed, pushed, and pushed but it was no use. She was stuck in Fakir's locker. Duck decided to charge at the locker door thinking it would open. But unfortunately, she ended up getting nothing but a bump on her dead.

A boy heard the thud coming from the locker, "I wonder what's in here". The boy was hesitant to open the locker being that it was Fakirs, but curious as a kitten, he opened the locker door to see Duck lying down in pain from charging at the door. He smiled down at the duck, "Hello there!"

Duck started to panic, "_Oh no! I wasn't expecting this to happen! Great Fakir is going to be mad at me!_"

"How did you get in Fakir's locker? Duck's don't belong in a locker room! They belong outside! Come on, I'll let you out".

"_No! Fakir put me in there! Please put me back_!" squealed the Duck but all the boy could hear was a bunch of 'quacks' and wings flapping.

"Easy little duck! I'm just letting you go back out to where you belong!" sternly said the boy as he closed the locker room door behind him.

Once they were outside, the boy gently placed the yellow duck on the grass, "There you go, now run along!"

"_Wait! Take me back with you! Fakir is going to be worried about me!_" quacked the duck as she started to run after the boy who closed the door in her face.

"_Great, now I'll never get back inside. I'll just wait here until someone opens the door."_

Footsteps were walking closer and closer to the duck. Duck looked down to see a shadow was covering over her. She looked around hoping it was someone that was going to open the door, but when she turned around she let out a loud 'Quack' seeing a mysterious man dressed in a black cloak. She couldn't see his face, but noticed his big, black boots he was wearing.

"Surely this isn't a place for a duck" the man kneeled down and picked up duck, who was scared not knowing who this man was, "Come with me, I shall take you back to the lake where you belong".


End file.
